


Keep On Kissing My Mouth

by alistoney



Series: 3b inspired works [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x12 missing scene, Fluff, M/M, Post training scene, Sexual Tension, giggly kisses, make out, they’re both thirsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Magnus stood in the training room for a brief second, heart beating fast in his chest, the feel of Alec’s kiss still tingling hot against his lips, before he broke into a run after his boyfriend.





	Keep On Kissing My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined malec being a giggling mess running through the Institute to get to Alec’s room and I couldn’t not write it 
> 
> Title from Your Song by Rita Ora

Magnus stood in the training room for a brief second, heart beating fast in his chest, the feel of Alec’s kiss still tingling hot against his lips, before he broke into a run after his boyfriend.

When he made it into the hall he slid straight into Alec’s back. His hands automatically went up to land on his waist and and he had to muffle a giggle into the muscle of his back.

Alec stumbled and slowed his run, turning to look over his shoulder at Magnus and bite his lip. His hair was a mess from the training and Magnus couldn’t wait to get his fingers into it to muss it up even further. His eyes were dark and full of promises as they trailed up and down his body for a charged moment.

Magnus let himself smile when Alec let out a breath that ghosted over his lips and sent arousal burning through his gut.

Magnus leaned in as close as he could before running a single finger down Alec’s lips.

“C’mon Lightwood,” he purred, pitching his voice an octave lower and revelling in the shiver that ran through Alec’s body, “before I jump you right here in the hallway.”

Before Alec could do something drastic like surge forward and _actually_ ravished Magnus right there in the hallway, Magnus used his grip on Alec’s waist _and_ all of his self control to push him forwards.

Alec made a frustrated sound and then his laugh rung out clear and bright as they broke into a run in the direction of the Institute dormitories.

Alec came to an abrupt halt as they skidded into the hallway by the ops center and Magnus almost slid into him again.

He almost laughed when a handful of Shadowhunters looked up at their arrival. He could imagine what they looked like. Both sweaty and out of breath, Magnus’ chest a breath away from being pushed to Alec’s back.

“Shit,” Alec muttered under his breath, though he didn’t seem to be too upset by the fact that a good portion of the Institute probably knew exactly what they were up to.

A blonde headed Shadowhunter shook his head amusedly at them and Alec rolled his eyes at him before speed walking down the hall as if there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary going on.

As soon as they were out of sight of the ops center Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and pulled them back into a run.

Magnus let their fingers curl together and laughed as they turned the corner, the anticipation of Alec against him sending a rush of adrenaline through his veins.

As soon as they made it to Alec’s bedroom and the door swung closed behind them Magnus was back on Alec. He let himself taste the sweetness of Alec on his tongue, swallowing the soft sound Alec let out. His hands moved with practiced ease, skimming warm skin and hard muscle as he rid both of them of their shirts and walked them to the bed.

They gracelessly tumbled onto the sheets, Magnus’ amused laugh lost in Alec’s neck.

Alec’s breathy laugh as Magnus landed between his legs, set giddiness alight under Magnus’ skin.

This was Magnus’. Alexander’s dark hazel eyes, the breathy rasp of his laugh, the heat of his lips on Magnus’ skin. This was something only his to see. To have and cherish and keep.

Alec’s fingers on his neck pulled him down for a kiss and he smiled into it, letting the happiness of the moment consume him.

Because no matter what, at least he had this. He had his Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feed my soul <3
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
